Ron's Decision
by lilcutiegurl2211
Summary: Ron doesn't know if he should choose his friends or Venus Laverna. Who do you think he should choose? Read and find out his dicision.


Love or Friends?  
  
Ron's Decision  
  
Hermione and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great hall, as Ron ran into the room. Hermione turned and looked at Ron, who was screaming his head off.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" screamed Ron coming closer to the table. "I just found out something!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry, looking at him with his big blue eyes.  
  
"I just found out that Venus Laverna likes me!" he said, loud but in a low type of voice. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, they were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ron, are you sure that's what she said?" asked Hermione. Ron looked at her and said, "Yes! Of course! I think I would be able to understand someone when they say, 'Ron, I have to tell you something, I like you' and then walk away blushing!"  
  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to get an attitude with me. I was just saying, how do you know if she is just using you or if she really does like you? She's a SLYTHERIN, and Slytherin's play mean jokes like that." replied Hermione.  
  
They all got up and headed for the door as Venus Laverna came up to Ron and started blushing.  
  
"Hi Ron. How are you?" she asked. Hermione looked over at Harry and Harry looked over at Hermione, and they both shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Hermione and Harry decided to leave the two lovebirds alone and headed for the library to do their homework. They would of went to the Gryffindor Common Room, but now a days, it is just to noisy in there!  
  
As they both got to the library, Hermione opened the door up and walked over to the biggest table in the whole entire room. She said a spell to bring all of her and Harry's books down to the library from the Common Room.  
  
"We sure have a lot of homework to do today, don't we Hermione?" said Harry opening up his Transfiguration book and getting some parchment and quills.  
  
"Yes we do. I wonder why all of them gave us four assignments each. Don't we have class the rest of the week?"  
  
"I thought so, maybe we don't." replied Harry. They started to work on their homework as Hedwig came into the library with a letter attatched to her beak.  
  
Harry, I have some great news! I got an owl that said that I can come out of hiding, that the charges have been dropped. Do you still want to come and live with me? If you do, send me an owl!!!  
  
Sirius  
  
"Hermione, Do you think I should write him back? I really do want to live with him, but I don't know about the Dursley's."  
  
"Yes, you should write him back right now!" said Hermione.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sirius,  
  
I would love to live with you. I think I might have to tell the Dursley's first before we leave. I might phone them. I would send them an owl, but they don't know how to work the Owl Post. I will be awaiting to hear from you. Hope you come soon!  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"Here you go Hedwig." said Harry, as he tied the letter to her leg. "Take this back to Sirius." Hedwig flew up off of the table and hovered in the air for about 10 minutes. "Go Hedwig!" Hedwig still stayed there.  
  
"I think she wants something to eat before she leaves." said Hermione. Harry broke off a piece of cracker and gave it to her. Hedwig chirped and flew away. Harry was happy that Sirius wanted him to stay with him, but he didn't know what the Dursley's would say about it.  
  
Harry decided to quit doing his homework right now, and go and phone the Dursley's. About five minutes after Harry went to the dorm, there was a knock on the door. Harry took his time to open it, and when he finally did, there stood-------  
  
"Sirius!" said Harry. "I didn't know you were here right now! My room is kinda messy, so please, don't mind it. Please, won't you sit down?"  
  
"Harry, Calm Down!" said Sirius. "Where's Hermione and Ron? Aren't you guys still friends?"  
  
"Ron is with a girl and Hermione is in the library." he replied.  
  
Great Hall  
  
"So, Ron, what do you like to do for fun?" asked Venus.  
  
"Well, I like to do a lot of things. Sometimes me and harry go out and fly on our broom sticks and sometimes me, Harry and Hermione all go to the library and Hermione helps us study. How about you?" Ron replied.  
  
"Well," said Venus in a high pitched voice, "sometimes, I like writing in my notebook, stories of you and me, and they are about my dreams of sometime marrying you and having a family, but not that I think of it, I don't think it will happen."  
  
"Who knows! It might happen. Just think, maybe if were lucky, we could make it happen!" replied Ron. After Venus and Ron talked for about an hour, Ron decided that it was time for him to go and do his work for his classes. "It was really nice talking to you, Venus. I guess I will talk to you later?"  
  
"Oh yes! Of course you will! See you later!" Venus said smiling a big smile that went from ear to ear.  
  
Ron started walking down the hall, but as soon as he reached the intersection of the Potions hallway and the Charms hallway, he seen that Draco was giving Ginny a hard time. Ron dropped everything that was in his hands and ran after Draco. Ron jumped right into him that he knocked Ginny over as he and Drco both fell. Once Ron had Draco on the floor, he started punching him so hard that blood gushed everywhere.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE AND SIZE?!?!" screamed Ron. "RATHER THAN PICKING ON SOMEONE YOUNGER THAN YOU?!?!"  
  
"I WOULD OF PICKED ON SOMEONE MY OWN AGE AND SIZE IF YOU WERE AROUND!!!!!" Draco screamed back. Ginny ran over to Ron and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Ron! Please! Stop! I can take care of myself! You don't have to do this!" she screamed. Ginny heard footsteps coming from the Charms classroom and seen a pointy hat stick out of the doorway a tiny bit, and a black shoe at the bottom of the doorway, getting ready to come out. "Ron! Draco! Stop! Here comes Professor McGonagall!"  
  
"What in the world is going on out here?" said Professor McGonagall. "I was sitting in the Charms room talking to Professor Flitwick, and you two are out here fighting? Wow! That wasn't very smart of you to do that. Now your in very big trouble. Mr.Weasley, could explain this?"  
  
"Of course I can! You see, I was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room when I heard someone in this hallway crying, so I came to see what was going on. As I got to the intersection of the Potions room and Charms room, I saw that it was Ginny and Draco. I quickly dropped my things, as you can see, and ran down here to get him to stop. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't! So, I took matters into my own hands, and hit him. I'm very sorry about it, but I don't like people messing with my younger sister when they are 14!" said Ron getting a bit angry.  
  
"Well, since you were doing it in young Ginny's defense, I don't see why you should get severley punished. I think Draco should be! Hm, how about 100 points from Slytherin and a detention? Does that sound fair?" replied Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I guess so." replied Draco. Ron smiled and grabbed Ginny by the arm and took her to the Common Room. They were talking about Venus Laverna the whole walk and Ginny asked if they were going to wind up going out.  
  
"I don't know! She never asked and I don't know if I should be the one to ask. I would feel kind of weird, wouldn't you?" said Ron.  
  
"Why would you feel weird? It is just a girl. You ask me things all the time! It's not like your going to die if she says no." replied Ginny.  
  
Ron thought that she was right except for the part of him not dieing if she says no, because he really likes Venus Laverna and if she didn't like him, then he would be really upset. They finally got to the Gryffindor Common Room as Hermione was walking out.  
  
"Hello Ron. How was your talk with Venus?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It was fine. I had to stop Malfoy from hurting Ginny before I got the chance to walk here. He was really annoying her. Well, now he won't anymore because he got 100 points taken from Slytherin and then he got a detention! All from Professor McGonagall!" replied Ron. "You never would of thought that Professor McGonagall would do that! She seems to nice to do that, doesn't she?"  
  
Hermione asked Ron if he would like to go to the library with her, but he had to decline it. He had a lot of things to think about.  
  
"Oh alright!" replied Hermione. "Have fun!" 


End file.
